


His Master

by cwgirlup75



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Master/Pet, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwgirlup75/pseuds/cwgirlup75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has needs.  Jensen takes control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Master

Jared sat straight in the chair, waiting for Jensen to enter the room. He was completely naked save for the black Italian leather collar around his long neck. Jensen had had the chair specially made to his specifications, with soft padding on the back and seat and restraints on the legs, armrests, and back. He had cuffed his ankles and left hand as instructed in the note he had found. His right hand remained unrestrained only because he couldn't fasten the last cuff himself.

His eyes were closed, breathing deep and even. Time had melted away for Jared, leaving him conscious only of the beating of his heart and the warm breezes that wafted through the room.. He felt like he had been waiting for hours, though logic told him that the actual time was far shorter.

He heard the front door of the house open and close. His heartbeat picked up when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He shivered slightly in anticipation and opened his eyes, directing his gaze to the floor. He noticed Jensen set a large gym bag on the floor and wondered briefly what toys they would be playing with this day.

The older man stepped over to him, cuffing Jared's free hand and running his fingers through his hair.

“Hello, pet. I see that you followed my instructions. I think your obedience deserves a reward, don't you?”

Jared's eyes remained locked on the floor. “Whatever pleases you, Master.”

“Such a good pet.” He quickly removed his clothes and rummaged through the bag, producing a tube of lube. He knelt in front of the chair and took Jared's semi-hard penis in his mouth. He expertly sucked him, causing the organ to quickly harden. When he was fully erect, Jensen released him and began applying the lubrication, running his slickened hand up the length and squeezing the head, causing a large drop of pre-come to leak out. He leaned over and licked it off, causing Jared to whimper.

“Quiet, pet. I haven't given you permission to make noise. You may only speak when I speak to you.”

“I apologize, Master.”

“Accepted. If it happens again, there will be punishment.”

“I understand, Master.”

Such wonderful obedience. He loved playing with Jared this way. “Look at me, pet. I want to see your eyes.”

Jared looked up and met Jensen's eyes as he grasped Jared's erection and lowered himself onto it. He sank down quickly, having obviously stretched himself beforehand. The younger man closed his eyes and fought the urge to gasp as the velvety tightness of his lover's ass surrounded him.

“Look at me.” Jared opened his eyes at the unhappy tone in Jensen's voice. “That's one, pet. Do not disobey me again.” He touched Jared's cheek. “I dislike punishing you, but you must learn to obey my commands.”

“I understand, Master. I want nothing more than to please you. I will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary.”

He leaned in and kissed Jared softly. “Later.” He grasped Jared's broad shoulders and began to raise and lower himself, slowly at first but quickly speeding up. He closed his eyes in pleasure when Jared's penis grazed his prostate and began impaling himself harder, feeling his orgasm approach rapidly. He reached down and wrapped a hand around his own cock, jerking himself in time with the rise and fall of his hips.

“I'm about to come, my pet. Would you like me to come on you?”

“I want what you want, Master.”

“You learn well, pet. For that, I will allow you to come, but not until I tell you to.”

Jensen jerked his own cock two more times and let go, covering his own hand and Jared's chest with his sperm. Jared gritted his teeth and struggled to hold on as Jensen's ass pulsed around him. The man sat motionless for a minute or two until his breathing returned to normal. Holding up his come covered hand, he said, “Clean my hand.”

Jared eagerly went to work, licking the palm clean and sucking each finger into his mouth until he was sure that every trace of semen was gone. Jensen smiled, leaning in to slide his tongue into Jared's waiting mouth, tasting both himself and the sweet taste of Jared's mouth combined. He kissed him for several minutes, enjoying the feel of Jared's rigid cock still firmly planted in his ass. With a bit of regret, he released Jared's mouth and looked into his eyes.

“Come for me now, pet.”

On cue, Jared erupted, spraying his insides with ropes of hot come and letting out an involuntary wail. He kept his eyes locked on Jensen's as he came down from the high of orgasm, suddenly feeling exhausted. Jensen lifted himself off of Jared's lap, hissing as his flacid cock slipped out of his ass. He uncuffed his lover and helped him to his feet, making sure that Jared's legs would support him before leading him into the bathroom. He filled the Jacuzzi tub with warm water and settled Jared inside before climbing in beside him.

He carefully cleaned them both, them settled back to enjoy the warmth of the water. He looked over at Jared, whose eyes were again lowered in proper submissive form, and touched his cheek.

“Look at me, pet.” Jared raised his eyes, and he continued. “That was wonderful, pet. You have come a long way since we began, but you made two mistakes. Can you tell me what they were?”

Jared's voice was heavy when he answered. “Yes, Master. I gasped when you took me into your ass, and I cried out without your permission when I came.”

He slid his fingers through Jared's hair, a reassuring touch. “Don't sound so sad, my pet. You did break the rules, that's true, but you are still learning.”

“I don't want to disappoint you, Master.”

“The only way you could disappoint me would be to willfully disobey me.”

“I would never do that, Master.”

“I know.” He kissed Jared gently. “However, you did break the rules twice, and you need to be punished for that. Please dry off and go into the bedroom. I want you to lie face down on the bed and wait for me.”

“Yes, Master.”

Jared rose out of the tub and grabbed a towel. He quickly dried himself and headed into the bedroom to await his punishment.

Jensen sat in the tub for a few more minutes, thinking over Jared's punishment. He truly hated having to punish him, but part of being a good Dom was giving his sub what he needed. He knew that a large part of Jared's enjoyment of this role depended on him taking complete control and insuring obedience. He sighed and climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist. He moved into the living area of the suite and began to look through the bag he brought. He grabbed two things out of the bad as well as the discarded lube and went into the bedroom.

He crossed to the bed where Jared was waiting. He ran a hand down his back and over the curve of his ass, already regretting what he had to do.

“I've thought about your punishment, pet. For your disobedience, you will receive ten strokes with my belt, ten with the riding crop, and to help you remember your place, you will also receive two strokes with the whip.”

Jared began to tremble. The belt and riding crop were bad enough. He had had them used on him before, although nowhere near twenty times, but at least he knew what to expect. The whip, however, was an unknown element. It was a miniature bull whip, three feet in length, and Jensen had told him that it delivered a blow that stung like fire. He doubted his ability to withstand it.

Jensen noticed Jared trembling and guessed the reason for it. “You can handle this, my pet. I don't doubt it. Yes, it will be painful, but the pain will help you remember this punishment and avoid it in the future.”

He stroked Jared's ass once more. “I don't want you to move, pet. If you do, the blows may miss their target, and I may hurt you more than intended. Do you need me to tie you or will you be able to keep yourself still?”

“I can remain still, Master.”

“Very well, pet. I will warn you in advance that any movement will prolong this punishment. I will also allow you to cry out if you feel the need. Are you ready?”

“Yes, Master.”

“I want you to pull your knees under you a bit and raise your ass in the air. Keep your face and upper body on the bed.”

Jared assumed the position, and Jensen picked up his belt, doubling it over in his hand.

“Do you remember your safeword?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Tell me.” 

“Impala”

“Very good. If this gets to be too much at any point, say the word, and I will stop.”

With that, he raised the belt and brought it down sharply on Jared's ass. Jared gasped as his skin flushed an angry pink where the blow had landed. Without pausing, Jensen delivered another blow, and another until Jared lost count. Jensen spread out the blows, covering both ass cheeks and the tender skin of his thighs. He barely paused as he switched to the riding crop. Tears leaked out of Jared's eyes as the punishment went on. His ass already felt like it was on fire as Jensen landed the final few blows. He couldn't imagine how he would be able to stand two strokes with the whip. He also realized, much to his embarrassment, that his cock was once again rock hard and leaking.

Jensen ran a hand over the red flesh, feeling the heat beneath his hand. He thought about ending the punishment here but realized that he couldn't. He had accepted this role and had to follow through.

He raised the whip and eyed his target. He wanted to hit the meatiest past of Jared's ass to minimize the pain while letting him feel what his whip could do. He reminded Jared again of the need to avoid moving and gave him two strokes in quick succession, one on each cheek. He then climbed onto the bed and pulled Jared into his arms, wiping his tears as he sobbed.

“You did wonderfully, pet. I am very proud of you. Hopefully, we will be able to avoid this happening again.”

“Yes, Master. I am sorry for my disobedience.”

“Lay on your stomach, pet. I want to see the damage.”

Jared lay on his stomach and let Jensen examine his ass. The cheeks were still an angry red, but that would fade within the hour. The worst part were the two livid welts on his ass, but at least he hadn't broken the skin, so no real damage had been done. He carefully rolled Jared onto his back and settled between his legs. The younger man winced as his sore ass touched the sheets.

Jensen grasped Jared's cock and stroked it. “A reward, pet, for taking your punishment so well.” He took the leaking cock in his mouth, alternately licking and sucking before relaxing his throat and swallowing him down to the root. He hummed around the intrusion, and Jared's eyes rolled back as his orgasm approached.

“M- May I come, Master?”

A nod was all the permission he needed. His orgasm hit him with the force of a freight train as he shot down Jensen's throat. He closed his eyes and felt himself slip from his lover's mouth. He felt boneless and completely sated, the pain in his ass temporarily forgotten. A few minutes passed and then he felt something slide into his ass. He opened his eyes to see Jensen sliding two lube covered fingers in and out. He twisted and scissored his fingers, stretching Jared's hole. He removed his fingers and wiped his hands on a towel.

“I'm going to fuck you now, pet. Raise your legs for me.”

Jared put a hand behind each knee and raised his legs, feeling incredibly exposed in this position. Taking his cock in hand, Jensen lined it up with the twitching hole hole and pushed inside. The initial entry burned despite the stretching, and Jared breathed through it, eager to feel Jensen inside of him. After a few more minutes, he was all the way in. He leaned up and kissed Jared as he began thrusting inside him. Jared loved this feeling more than anything. He loved to be taken this way. It made him feel incredibly loved and protected. A few more thrusts, and Jared felt warmth spreading deep instead him. Jensen softened and slipped out, stretching out on the bed next to Jared.

A few moments passed, and Jared was beginning to drift into sleep when he felt fingers at his neck. Jensen gently removed his collar, signaling the end of their session.

“Are you really all right, Jay? I didn't hurt you, did I?”

“I'm a little sore, but it's nothing I can't handle. I'm glad we're not shooting for a few days.” He pushed up on one arm and kissed Jensen deeply. “I love that you do this for me.”

The older man smiled and pulled the blankets over them both. Jared curled himself against his lover's side, his favorite sleeping position, and closed his eyes.

“I love you, Jen.”

"I love you too, Jay."

THE END


End file.
